regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 10
Recap Friday, 29th September, 1509 There is a blizard at the lighthouse. Jaromir spends time comparing the two plaques at the lighthouse in Old Common and Caldonian, as he can read old Common, he slowly pieces together the written language of Caldonian. Sunday, 1st October, 1509 The blizzard ends and it is light weather. The party set off towards the direction the lighthouse plaque set a town was. The party make it 10 miles this day. Wednesday, 4th October, 1509 Light weather. The party make it into a ruined town before the end of the day. It is a desolate ghost town. It looks like it probably housed maybe 10,000 people once upon a time. There's even a stone dock that runs out into the water for a little ways. All of the buildings made of stone are mostly intact. Nothing made of wood seems to have survived, if there were any. Some of the roofs are caved in a little bit. Some things clearly have been damaged by time and by ice, but there are a lot of things that still really solid. The town itself has many buildings, many of them two-story (especially down by the docks) and then filtering down to one storey buildings that are spread out a little bit more the further inland you go and then no buildings but just opened-up terrain, probably farmland, pastures, or something once upon time. There is a smallish keep on the north side of town on the rise. It looks like it probably had some walls once upon a time as there are ruined remnants of stonework sticking up that would look like a wall. The two story keep & a squat tower are made out of stone. There is a mountain-pass to the north-west, in the direction of one of the locations on the plaque. The party move into the town from the rise they were observing. They spit up to search the buildings. Jaromir finds a graveyard. The south west side of town that looks like it would be a graveyard. The only thing that gives it away is an obelisk sticking up above the snow in an non-forested area that resembles an obelisk you might find of an important person in a graveyard. Grimes helps Jaromir dig down to the base of the obolisk that as an epitaph in Caldonian. Jaromir borrows Grimes' magic ring so he can read the words. It is the grave of a Lord John. Jaromir uses it to learn more words of the Caldonian language. Kel William Marshal and Pharis head to the ruined keep. The front doors have been battered down and are frozen to the ground. The inside of the keep appears ransacked. The whole party over the temple. It is a different design to the temples back in Drekis. The temple is well built, it's made out of stone it has more long than square then the temples in Drekis. At the start of the hallway on the left side at is the statue of Malkis, on the right side is the statue of Voraci, and by going down the hall you have the autumn gods on the right the spring gods on the left, then at the very end in front of you are all of the summer gods. The same 29 gods as modern day Drekis temple. At the base near the front were that all the summer gods, the children of Martha & Astair, there are large rectangular slant-markers where significant people would be interred. The slant-markers are in the floor, so no one can ever get to them without tearing up the church itself. Jaromir spots that the statue to Velthara, Goddess of Vengeance, is missing. Grimes remembers that Gnash the Gnoll told him that Gnolls they worship Velthara. Jaromir takes the figurine of the woman he found from the Yeti Cave and place it in the spot where Velthara is missing, then offers a pray to the goddess. The party head to the ruined keep to rest. Williams spots a pale light in the town during his watch that night. Williams wakes up the party and they head off to investigate. The party head down the main boulevard that runs through the town and they see one of the buildings down by the docks area has this is light emanating from the the third floor. The front door is facing the ocean and the door is intact. Jaromir casts Enlarge on Kel William. Kel William then bangs on the door, demanding to know who is inside. Grimes head to the back door. A spectral face phases thought the front door, directly in from of William. The ghost steps outside and grabs William's heart, ageing him 5 years. Jaromir tries to reason with the spectre in Old Common, but it continues to attack. Jaromir then goes inside the building and starts giving the frozen bodies inside final rites. Grimes breaks down the back door and into the building. Grimes sees the ghost and upstairs. Grimes searches rooms and discovers this building is a brothel. Jaromir performs last rites on all the bodies they find, hope to send the ghost on it's way. Pharis runs back to the keep and William tries to draw the ghost towards the temple. But the ghost doesn't follow, instead it heads back into the building and appears in front of Grimes and attacks him. Grimes then jumps out of a nearby window. Jaromir runs out the back door. The party group up outside and the ghost is unable to follow. Thursday, 5th October, 1509 The party decide to rest for 3 days. On the first day Jaromir goes fishing and Pharis hunts for food. Evernight the ghostly light appeared in the same 3 story building near the docks. Sunday, 8th October, 1509 The party leave the keep and head to the mine on the map. Tuesday, 10th October, 1509 It is light weather. The party arrive at the mine to discover it is a salt mine. It seems to be magically warm inside. Grimes tries throwing a snowball inside and it just disappears. Pharis gets a stick and starts poking the wall inside the mine. A Salt Golem steps out of the wall. The party attack the golem, but it ignores the humans and goes after the elf and keeps attacking Pharis over and over. The party take down the Golem. The party enter the warm salt mine and investigate. They find a foreman's office with a desiccated body. It isn't frozen at all. It mummified in the dry continuations. The remains hold a book, but it is written in Caldonian. Jaroimir looks around with detect magic and sees some non-magical Caldonian words carved into the inside-side of the archway to the mine, the words are inlaid with silver. He understand they are protection runes. Grimes walks around the mines and finds no more creatures or monsters, just more desiccated bodies. Exp: 1187 exp (+118 +10% bonus) Jaromir levels up to level 4 (+5 HP) Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes